1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for removing or separating relatively dense material from a fluid stream. More specifically, the invention relates to separators of the centrifugal action type which force the fluid stream to flow in a constrained vortex.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of cyclonic separators for the separation and collection of waste material and other relatively dense matter from a fluid stream is well known and need only be briefly described herein. Generally, a cyclone device receives a fluid stream under pressure having entrained matter therein and causes the fluid stream to spin in a downward spiral. As the fluid moves downwardly, the cyclonic phenomenon occurs and an ascending vortex is developed rising through the center of the cyclone chamber. Separation of the entrained matter generally results from centrifugal and inertial forces causing the entrained matter to be thrown outwardly so that the fluid which enters the ascending vortex is relatively free of the relatively denser entrained matter. Examples of cyclonic devices known heretofore are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,741 issued to Miller and U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,837 issued to Laval.
The separation effectiveness is known to be improved by providing a filter material within the chamber to further separate entrained material. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,568 issued to Ruthrof; U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,290 issued to Stethem; U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,967 issued to Campbell and the Laval '837 patent noted above.
Control mechanisms for shutting off a cyclone device which utilize a float are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,751 issued to Casamitjana; U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,321 issued to Gough and U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,531 issued to Feasel.
Though the devices known heretofore can be used to achieve separation, their relative complexity makes them undesirable both from a cost aspect and a reliability aspect. It is apparent that the need has long existed for a separation device which is mechanically simple to manufacture, has a minimum number of operational parts and provides efficient separation of entrained material from a fluid stream.